Amusement Park
by YuriChan220
Summary: Erena takes Fumio on a date to an amusement park.


**Amusement Park**

 **Pairing: Erena x Fumio**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girlfriend Beta or any of its characters.**

 **Summary: Erena takes Fumio on a date to an amusement park.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and I'm back with another Girlfriend Beta fanfic! I can't help myself! This category needs more attention, so I'm doing it a favor and just writing stories the best I could. So, here's another Erena x Fumio fanfic. Enjoy!**

"Fumio-chan~?"

The quiet librarian softly moans as she shuffles a bit in bed next to her girlfriend, who is smiling at her.

"Fumio-chan?" she coos as she softly pokes the librarian's cheek.

"Mm . . . Erena-san?" The silver haired maiden opens her blue eyes to stare into Erena's emerald ones.

"Hehe~! Good morning, Fumio-chan!" she coos. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yes," the quiet librarian replies. "How about you?"

"I slept very well," Erena says as she puts both of her hands on her chest. "I had very good dreams last night. And those dreams were all about you, Fumio-chan!"

The silver haired girl blinks. "About . . . me?"

"Un~!" Erena nods her head without hesitation. "And I was there! You were at a photo shoot and I got to be chosen as your photographer! Oh, how grand it was~! You and I were the best in the photo shoot in history! I mean, fans loved us!"

Fumio sweat drops a bit, but smiles at Erena's excitement. "I-it seems like you had a very good dream."

"Mm-hmm!" the photographer turns to her girlfriend. "Oh! Did you have any good dreams?"

Fumio thinks about it a little bit and shakes her head. "Sadly, no."

"Aw. That's a shame." The blonde shrugs as she stands up to check her camera to see that it's fully charged. "Oh, goodie! Time to take more photos~!"

Fumio blushes. "Erena-san, didn't you already take pictures of me in my pajamas last night before we went to bed?"

"Yes," Erena says as she takes the camera from it's charging stand. "But I can at least take pictures of you in your uniform every day, right?"

"Isn't that a little repetitive?"

"Not at all~!" Erena says. "I can always capture how beautiful and graceful you are, no matter how repetitive it is. I'll always find something admiring during my photo shoot!"

Fumio sweat drops again and smiles nervously. Sometimes, her girlfriend can be a little too obsessed on taking photos of her beloved. She even wonders if she overloads her memory on her camera, via her computer she always transfers her photos to.

"So, what are we doing today?" the quiet librarian asks.

"Hmm . . . well, today's Sunday, which means we're both free to go on a date if you want," Erena answers. "In fact, I know just the place to go to take really cute photos of you!" She holds up her camera with glee.

 _Oh, boy_ . . . Fumio thinks to herself. _What is she planning to do this time?_

She holds up 2 tickets with a happy smile on her face.. "We're going to an amusement park, Fumio-chan~! And I'm taking lots of pictures of you before going on each ride or game!"

The silver haired girl sweat drops again for the third time and sighs. "Please don't do stuff that will embarrass me, please?"

"Not to worry!" Erena assures her. "I'll try to hold back on the photo shooting for a little bit."

Fumio raises an eyebrow, not entirely convinced on Erena's words, but decides to let it go for now.

After about 20 minutes of getting ready, plus Erena taking a few pictures of Fumio's new outfit that Erena bought for her, which consists of a lovely tan-colored summer dress and matching colored sandals. Fumio was a little shy about Erena taking photos of her new outfit, but didn't mind at all. She was her beloved's model after all and she always will be, as a lover.

The two head out onto the bus to get to their destination, which took about an hour an a half. Once they arrive at the other station, the lovely couple go hand in hand to the Amusement Park, which took about 15 minutes to walk to. After handing in the tickets at the ticket booth, both of them have bright smiles on their faces as they look around at all the fun rides and games they want to play. Erena quickly notices a carousal ride in front of her and happily points to it while gently tugging her lover.

"Fumio-chan! Fumio-chan!" she says eagerly. "Let's go on this ride~!"

"Alright," Fumio says.

The two arrive at the carousal ride, hand in their tickets and Fumio is the first to get on. Erena holds out her camera and quickly takes a picture of her girlfriend on the horse and gets on another horse behind her. Once the ride starts, the couple laugh and look at each other every once in a while. Already, Fumio and Erena are having a good time.

When they are done with the ride, Erena turns to her girlfriend.

"Now, you get to choose what to do, Fumio-chan!" she encourages.

"Eh?"

"I got to choose something and now i'm letting you do the honors! That's only fair, right?"

"Yes. You're right." Fumio immediately looks at a haunted house from her right and smirks. "Hey, how about taking photos of me near this place?"

Erena squeaks in fear at the sight of the haunted house. "Y-you mean . . . you want to go in there?"

"Fufu~! You were the one who let me choose, is that correct?"

"Mou~! Fumio-chan is mean~!"

The couple enter the haunted house anyways with Erena shakily taking a photo of Fumio at the entrance. After that, the couple enter the haunted house with the scared blonde already linking arms with her girlfriend. Fumio can feel her literally shaking in fear just as they step inside. Looking around, they see nothing going on until a ghost pops up right in Erena's face.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Erena screams while pushing herself closer to her beloved. "Get away, get away, get away!"

"Fufu~! I didn't know my energetic photographer can be easily scared," Fumio teases.

"Shut up, baka!" Erena shouts. "Everyone gets scared!"

The two continue through the haunted house, receiving every jump scare they come across as they go. When they finally exit the haunted house, Fumio turns to her girlfriend, who is shaking like crazy.

"Having fun so far?" Fumio asks with a giggle.

Erena pouts her lips and frowns at the silver haired girl. "Next time, pick something decent."

Fumio shrugs as she turns, puts her hands on Erena's shoulders and gently kisses her on the forehead. "There, there. We got through it together, didn't we? And I was with you the whole way." She then lightly kisses her on the lips, in which the blonde returns. "See? I can make all your fears go away just by doing that."

Erena gently smiles at her lover. "Thank you, Fumio-chan."

For the next 2 hours, the couple went on more rides, like going on the tea cups and roller coaster and played a few games as well, like ring toss and darts. Though, Erena excelled at ring toss and Fumio succeeded at darts. All in all, both of them had a great time together.

Lunch time arrives and Erena decided to eat at a burger and hot dog place, in which Fumio accepted. The two sit down at a round table for two and Erena takes out her camera to skim through the photos with her girlfriend right beside her.

"Those are a lot of photos, Erena-san," Fumio says.

"Mm-hmm! I want to treasure them as much as I can," the photographer says. "To always remember them by."

Fumio smiles as she gently kisses her on the cheek. After Erena looks through the last photo, she stands up and lets her girlfriend know that she'll order the food while Fumio stays by the table and wait. Fumio nods and sits back down while her lover skips to the line, which is not very long from her view. She looks over at the camera Erena left for Fumio to look at while waiting and skims through the photos again and blushes deeply. She really appreciates what Erena has done since they started dating and is also glad to be her model.

A few minutes later, Erena comes back with a large tray of the food they ordered and sits down next to her girlfriend. Both of them happily eat in silence and share some indirect kisses by offering each other some fries. They finish their food within a half-hour and then start to walk together hand in hand to digest their food. Both of them exchange looks and smile at each other as they walk along while Fumio quickly kisses her on the cheek. They soon went on more rides and played more games until the sun quickly set.

Erena turns to Fumio. "Fumio-chan, can we . . . go on one more ride?"

"Sure, which one do you want to go?"

Erena points to the ferris wheel in front of them. "I want to make this as a most wonderful wonderful memory."

"I think that's a good idea," Fumio says.

"Great! Let's go!" Erena says while pumping a fist in the air.

But when she is about to run off, she trips on an uneven surface, making Fumio panic and quickly catch her.

"Erena!" Fumio cries in alarm. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes!" Erena is shocked and embarrassed to do something so klutzy like that. "I'm sorry! I should've watched where I was going."

"Don't worry about it," Fumio says.

"Anyway, let's go," Erena says. "And I want to take your picture, too." She holds up her camera with glee with Fumio shrugging.

"I guess it can't be helped," she says.

They arrive at the entrance of the ferris wheel just in time for Erena to take a couple photos of her beloved in front of the ride. Then the couple get in the seat next to each other and after a few minutes of getting prepared, the ride starts. Erena starts to snap some pictures of her beloved just from the view of the sunset. How the colors just show her beautiful features just makes Erena's heart soar. Fumio blushes deeply as she gently pushes her camera down and looks at her.

"Erena," she says, softly. "I want . . . to thank you for taking me on this lovely date."

"Oh, no problem!" Erena says. "It's the least I can do!"

"Also," Fumio says as she caresses her lover's cheek, making the blonde blush as well. "It's been . . . about 6 or 7 months since we started dating. I couldn't have been any happier than being your one and only model."

"Fumio-chan . . ."

"So . . . um . . . I want to give you something in return." The silver haired girl digs into her pocket and holds out a small, heart shaped necklace. "For you, my beloved Erena-san. As a thank you for being my girlfriend and letting me be your model."

Erena gently takes it as small tears form in her eyes. "F-Fumio-chan . . . this is so beautiful! How did you afford this?"

"I saved up months of allowance to buy this," Fumio answers truthfully. "Just for you."

Erena stares at the necklace as she wipes one tear off her cheek. "Thank you, Fumio-chan! Thank you so much!"

The silver haired girl smiles as she gently takes the necklace and helps her put it around her neck. The blonde holds up the golden heart with a beautiful smile on her face.

"This is very lovely, Fumio-chan," Erena says. "I'm glad you were able to afford this beautiful necklace."

Fumio raises a hand to caress her cheek. " _You're_ beautiful, Erena-san. You look very beautiful with that necklace on."

With that, the two lean in and share a passionate, heartwarming kiss. A kiss to finish off their lovely date.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, here's another dedication to my very good friend, Major Mike Powell III. I did the best I could to make this fic very special than my last Fumio x Erena fanfic, but I hope it's worth it.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
